All in Your Head
'''All in Your Head '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Sniffles * The Ants Appearances * Josh * Stacy * Flippy Plot Sniffles spends lunchtime eating a special meal; the ant family tied up on a silver platter. Upon consuming them, he licks his fingers and goes out on a walk. Inside his body, the ants are shown crawling up his spine and into his head. One of the ants sees the world from Sniffles' perspective. The others discover Sniffles' brain. A section of the brain is poked by an ant, causing Sniffles to laugh. Another similar act causes him cry. Then the ant looking out through Sniffles' eyes gets a cunning idea for a prank. Sniffles is shown approaching a bus stop with Josh and Stacy. The two give each other romantic looks until Sniffles interrupts it with a whistle. The ants controlled him to do this, although Sniffles isn't aware of it yet. Then he loses control of his hand and unwillingly slaps Stacy's butt. She angrily turns at Sniffles and douses him with pepper spray. Falling over, Sniffles finally sees the ants through the lens of his glasses, laughing inside his head. He begins hitting his head repeatedly in an attempt to stop them, even bashing it against the bus sign, to Josh and Stacy's confusion. An ant manages to seize full control over Sniffles' brain, and the first thing he does is make Sniffles cross the street. A huge truck approaches and Sniffles is forced to stop in front of it. Being hit, Sniffles is sent underneath the truck, where his scalp is shredded off by the asphalt road, revealing his brain and the ants hitching a ride on it. Upon tumbling onto a sidewalk, the ants then make Sniffles walk towards shards of broken glass, which Sniffles is forced to stomp on and make a bloody "snow angel". Then Sniffles is controlled to enter a construction site. The ants make him stick his snout into a pool of cement. It dries and Sniffles ends up ripping off his snout. Now the ants make him climb up a girder and have him jump off a high ledge. During the fall, Sniffles' brain rips out and a vulture grabs it, carrying it off with the ants onboard. Sniffles continues to fall until crashing through the roof of an ambulance. The ants eventually fall off and land on a sandwich, this time being eaten by an oblivious Flippy. Sniffles passes by on a wheelchair, moaning in pain. Seeing him through Flippy's eyes, the ants come up with yet another heinous scheme. They somehow get Flippy to flip-out and maul Sniffles to death. The ants watch the carnage from inside Flippy's head, tearing off little bits of his brain as popcorn. Deaths # Sniffles is mauled by Flippy. Injuries # Sniffles is ran over, gets his scalp shredded off, pierced by glass shards, rips his snout off, and crashes through an ambulance. # The ants rip out bits of Flippy's brain for popcorn. Trivia * Giggles and Cuddles were originally in the place of Stacy and Josh. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 57 Episodes